reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Red Dead Answers Well this isn't exactly an RPG series, so there won't be things only one out of thousand will discover (for example, hidden weapons/items/etc). I'd say keep it in mind until someone gets to play Redemption and discover if it's more detailed than we expected. No clear answer from me yet, but we can always try. The wiki here will probably explain enough about the game and its content, so I guess it's not that necessary. I'll drop this question on the forum anyways, so the others can discuss as well. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) animal pictures Damn, thinks for bringing that to my attention. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Dead eye Hey there Wagnike2, Sharp one on the Dead-eye one, i either forgot moving it or asumed it wouldn't matter. But indeed most people visiting will search for the more simple 'dead eye' Sincerely WugHD2.0(talk) 21:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Instinto Asesino I didn't add that myself, I just moved the page from another name and added an infobox. I don't speak Spanish myself. Either way, nice catch! Don't want our wiki to contain faulty information. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 16:20, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Donkey page. I haven't seen a donkey in the whole entire game. I've seen a mule. That's it, man. I've unlocked each map too. So, I don't see why not. Mynameiscool 17:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Answers Admin Rights Hey there Wagnike2. I've recieved a couple complaints about personally harassing questions and major spoilers on the Red Dead Answers site. Is there any chance you could extend to me the admin rights there as well? It'd help keep this stuff cleared in a more timely fashion. I'd really appreciate it! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 02:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Location Box Ah, beautiful! I think the inhabitants part is a little irrelevant as it's a mission based game and it's not very useful to know where people live (minus interest in game lore). We can keep that for the relevant character pages. Thanks for doing that, wag! -- Tiktaalik 21:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Location Box Ah, beautiful! I think the inhabitants part is a little irrelevant as it's a mission based game and it's not very useful to know where people live (minus interest in game lore). We can keep that for the relevant character pages. Thanks for doing that, wag! -- Tiktaalik 21:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) GTA all day Thanks very much for bringing that to my attention, somehow he managed to get under my radar. I've blocked him, and am working on cleaning up the mess he made of the achievements category. All before I'm even done my first coffee of the day... Thanks again, Wagnike! -- Tiktaalik 18:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the zombie pics. I love fallout 3 and red dead redemption. RE:Video Game Olympics Hello, Wagnike. Terribly sorry for my failure to respond to your message. I was going to direct you towards Jack Frost, this wiki's bureaucrat, but I got distracted and ended up forgetting about your message. I do hope you'll forgive me. Anyways, I'm sure it's fine to have that badge featured on our main page. I will say, however, that I'm a little disappointed in Red Dead's "competitors" - just the horses? Is there any particular reason why John Marston wasn't included in the Shooting competition? When I visited that page just now, that's kind of what I was expecting to see. P.S. Niko Bellic, of GTA IV, is incorrectly named Nico on that page. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC)